MK Randomness
by ShadowFang96
Summary: Soon to be a series of one-shots featuring different Mortal Kombat Characters. I do not own the franchise or any characters pertaining to it. Enjoy.
1. Sub Zero's Resolve

**SUB ZERO'S RESOLVE  
**

"Finish him!" The voice boomed. The spectators were quiet, waiting expectantly. Sub Zero glanced over his shoulder at Shao Kahn, the large, arrogant, _sadistic _man who hosted these brutal tournaments. He sat on a throne just outside the arena, snarling at Sub Zero through his bony mask. "Finish him," he repeated. The blue-clad warrior scoffed, turning back to his opponent. A Tarkatan, one of Baraka's underlings, stood frozen from the waist down, trying desperately to escape its icy prison. Sub Zero approached the creature, a blade of pure ice slowly forming in his right hand. The creature shrieked, but was quickly silenced when Sub Zero decapitated it. Blood gushed from the Tarkatan's neck, and its head flew several feet in the air before landing at Sub Zero's feet. He crushed it under his boot and raised his arms over his head, victorious. By now, the crowd was deafening, screaming his name at the top of their lungs. He turned to face Shao Kahn. "Who's next?"

The Emperor chuckled and snapped his fingers. Baraka, who stood off to Shao Kahn's side, jumped into the arena. He was clearly upset about his subordinate's death. Baraka snarled, blades extending from his arms. "Prepare to die, human," he growled. Sub Zero took up a fighting stance and formed a second blade in his free hand.

Baraka wasted no time. He lunged at his opponent, slashing angrily. Sub Zero spent several minutes deflecting the blows, until his icy swords weakened and shattered into small fragments. Baraka grinned, a terrifying sight considering his mouthful of fangs, and lunged once more, trying to pierce Sub Zero's heart. The Lin Kuei assassin ducked under the blow and rolled, coming to a crouch behind the Tarkatan general. He focused his power into his hands, firing large, razor-sharp shards of ice from his palms.

Baraka turned to face Sub Zero, only to be impaled several times by the icicles. Blood spurted from the wounds, and Baraka howled in pain. Sub Zero ran and drop kicked the Tarkatan in the face. With a sickening crunch, several of Baraka's bones cracked, and he flew to the ground. Sub Zero panted, out of breath. As his enemy shrieked in agony on the arena floor, the assassin took a moment to regain his composure. The spectators screamed for him to end the Tarkatan's life. And that's exactly what Sub Zero did. He walked over to the broken and bloody Baraka, and unceremoniously froze him solid. Raising his boot, he stomped on the creature's face, shattering Baraka's head and spraying blood and shards of ice in all directions. The crowd loved it. He turned to the enraged Shao Kahn, ready to do what he had come to do. "Your turn, _Emperor." _

Shao Kahn stood, apparently angry that Baraka had failed. He stomped into the arena, walking over to the frozen Tarkatan and smashing what remained of his body with a large hammer. Ice shards and gore exploded everywhere, and Sub Zero shielded his eyes. Shao Kahn turned to face the assassin, brandishing his hammer like a club. "Now you die, mortal."

Sub Zero grunted as he rolled to the side, barely avoiding Shao Kahn's first attack. The hammer struck the arena floor, sending bits of stone flying through the air. Sub Zero rose and sprinted at his opponent, trying to tackle him, but was kicked in the chest and knocked to the ground. The assassin grunted, clutching his chest; several of his ribs were now broken. Shao Kahn laughed maniacally, obviously pleased with himself. "Is that all the great Sub Zero can do? I must say, I'm disappointed. I expected more of a challenge."

Sub Zero rose, with some difficulty, to his feet. "Don't think you've one yet, tyrant," he muttered. He extended his hand and froze the ground at Shao Kahn's feet, taking the Emperor by surprise. He howled as he slipped and fell on his face, dropping his hammer. Sub Zero smiled under his mask; it's not every day you get to humiliate the most feared man in all the realms. But it was short lived, as Shao Kahn quickly recovered and began to stand. Sub Zero thought fast and grabbed the Emperor's hammer. He swung it in a wide arc, catching his foe dead in the face. With a loud cry, the Shao Kahn flew backwards several yards and landed with a thud. Blood pooled from his head, and Sub Zero was sure he was dead.

The assassin tossed the hammer and approached Shao Kahn. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. The crowd was dead quiet. Sub Zero stood for several moments, surprised that he had actually won. Soon the shock wore off, and he turned, raising his arms in triumph. But the crowd wasn't cheering. Sub Zero was confused. He had just saved the realms from the most terrifying man in history. They should be celebrating. He turned to look at the body, but was met with a meaty fist to the face. There was a loud pop as his nose broke, and when he hit the ground, he saw stars. The Emperor wasn't dead.

Sub Zero moaned. He was in agony. But he was trained to ignore the pain, so that's what he did. He rose on shaky legs, breathing heavily. With a grunt, he grabbed his nose and popped it back into place. Blood soaked through his mask, dripping down his tunic and onto the ground. But he ignored it. He instead focused on Shao Kahn, who had retrieved his hammer. With an angry yell, the Emperor rushed Sub Zero, swinging it wildly. But though the assassin was in terrible pain, he was still able to avoid the blows. Shao Kahn's rage made him slow, and Sub Zero took advantage of it. As the hammer came down to crush his skull, he rolled to the side and launched an ice ball, freezing the weapon to the ground. The ice spread up the handle, enveloping Shao Kahn's hands, and soon his arms. The Emperor screamed his defiance, trying in vain to break free. Sub Zero stalked towards his enemy, an ice blade in his hand.

"Now, Shao Kahn, you die." The assassin swung his blade, smashing the Emperor's arms. He screamed, blood oozing from the stumps. His cries shook the arena.

"Please, don't do this! I can make you rich. Together, we'll rule the realms!" He pleaded.

"Not interested."

At this, Shao Kahn turned and ran, fleeing for his life. But his lack of arms made him clumsy. He fell face first onto the ground, and groaned miserably. Sub Zero walked over casually, watching his foe writhe in a pool of his own blood. The assassin clutched his blade in both hands, and raised it over his head. "Burn in Hell," he murmured. Then he plunged the blade into the Emperor's head, killing him instantly. Sub Zero turned away from the corpse, and let the crowd's infinite praise rain down on him. He had killed Shao Kahn. The realms were finally free.


	2. Johnny's Drunken Adventure

_**JOHNNY'S DRUNKEN ADVENTURE**_

It was late, well after midnight, and Johnny Cage was staggering through the streets, highly intoxicated. He had just left one of the several clubs he had visited that night, making his way to the next one. Tonight was going to be one big party, he thought. After all, the Mortal Kombat tournament was over. Shao Kahn was dead, and Earthrealm was safe. But as he stumbled through an alley, singing merrily to himself and enjoying his buzz, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and found himself staring down the barrel of a glock.

"Well, look who we got here. Ain't you that actor guy, the one I seen in the movies? Shit, you must be loaded. Give me all your cash motherfucker, before I kill you and take it." The mugger was dressed all in black, and a bandana covered his face.

Johnny laughed. Hysterically. "Are you serious right now, man? Come on. I'm Johnny freakin' Cage!" And although the actor was very drunk, he was easily able to disarm the mugger, breaking his arm in the process.

"Fuck! You motherfucker!" The thug fell to his knees, clutching his arm and screaming in agony.  
"What the fuck!"

"Haven't you got anything more intelligent to say? Jeez. Sleep it off, pal." With that, Johnny smacked the man in the head with the pistol, knocking him unconscious. He tossed the weapon aside, and turned to continue on his way. That is, until he was hit in the face by an invisible force and knocked to the ground. He sat up, stunned, looking around for the thing that hit him. Blood dripped from his nose, and he wiped it away.

"Ssssssssssssssss."

"What the fuck?"

"Sssssssss."

Johnny got to his feet, raising his fists to defend himself. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me..." he was cut off as an invisible knee found it's way into his gut. He doubled over, and was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground. He groaned, struggling to remain conscious. Alcohol and pain don't mix well.

"Sssssss," suddenly, Johnny's opponent became visible. Reptile, one of Shao Kahn's warriors, glared at Johnny from underneath his hood, hissing menacingly.

Before Johnny could react, Reptile threw him to the ground and stomped on his ribcage, cracking several ribs and causing the drunk movie star to cough up blood.

"What the fuck," Johnny gasped. "What did I ever do to you?"

Reptile responded by lifting his foot and stomping on Johnny's chest once again, breaking several more of his ribs. The creature stepped back to admire his work, hissing with glee.

Johnny rolled on his side and vomited, emptying his stomach onto the ground. He clutched his chest and groaned, the pain threatening to render him unconscious. But with some effort, he slowly got to his feet, panting heavily.

A few moments passed, and Johnny started to chuckle. "Is that all you got, lizard-man? Come on. It's like I told that guy," he looked over to the unconscious mugger, then back to Reptile with a smirk. "I'm Johnny _fucking_ Cage. You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna kill me!" He raised a fist, and it began to glow with ominous green energy. The actor laughed, then lunged. As Reptile attempted to side-step the blow, Johnny brought up his knee, catching Reptile in the stomach. With a hiss, he fell to his knees, and Johnny took the opportunity to pull back his fist and punch his foe full-force in the face. Reptile flew backwards several yards, landing on his back, motionless.

"Phew," Johnny breathed. "That sucked." He slumped back against a wall and massaged his broken ribs. He cursed as blood rose in his throat, and he spat it out onto the ground. He was bleeding internally; a rib must have pierced his lung. He needed to get to a hospital. "Ugh. Where's Raiden when you need him..." Johnny turned to leave, and stopped dead in his tracks. Reptile was gone. "Son of a bi-"

A loud hiss came from behind Johnny, drowning out his curse. He turned in time to see Reptile leap from atop a dumpster, flying through the air straight at him. Johnny stumbled backwards, falling on his ass with a grunt. He brought his arms up to shield his face, expecting certain death. He was surprised when a gun went off somewhere behind him. He heard a heavy thud, and opened his eyes to investigate. Reptile lay dead a couple feet away, a bullet hole in his head. Green blood poured from the wound.

Bewildered, Johnny scanned the darkness, looking for the person who had fired the shot. A grin spread across his face when he saw the mugger from earlier. His broken arm hung at his side in an odd angle, and he clutched the glock in his good hand. Johnny chuckled. "Oh, the irony! Hey, thanks, man. I owe you one."

The thug grunted, pointing the pistol at Johnny's head. "I was aiming for you."

Johnny's grin quickly turned into a frown. "Oh, come on!"

"Say good night, asshole."

The gun never went off. Before the mugger could pull the trigger, a blue bolt of energy hit him in the back. He groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious. Johnny grinned. "I was wondering where you were, Raiden. Glad you showed up."

"Of course," the Thunder God replied as he stepped from the shadows. He approached Johnny, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, damn," Johnny doubled over and vomited again. This time, it was mostly blood. He sighed, wiping his mouth. "Well, shit."

Raiden slung the actor's arm over his shoulder for support, and chuckled. "You had yourself quite the party tonight, didn't you Johnny?"

"You don't know the half of it," Johnny moaned. And the two men disappeared in a flash of blue energy.

_**A/N: Kinda just made this one up as I went along, lol. It seems kind of bleh to me, but it's late and I've been sitting at my computer for like 2 hours, so maybe I'm just tired. Idk. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. **_


	3. Stryker's Guilt

_**STRYKER'S GUILT.**_

"I've gotta hurry," Stryker mumbled as he slammed his foot on the gas. His police cruiser flew up the street, sirens blaring. He had received a call about a robbery in progress at a local convenience store. That was over ten minutes ago. Though it was late at night, New York City traffic was hectic, and several times Stryker was forced to come to a stop to avoid colliding with the other drivers. "Shit," growled the cop. Finally, he lost his patience, and decided to go the rest of the way on foot. He exited the cruiser and began jogging up the road..

Stryker turned onto the street the small store was situated on, and groaned. Several cruisers, along with an ambulance, were parked outside, and a few officers were interviewing witnesses. "Missed another one. Damn," he sighed. He approached the store to find out what had happened, and instantly knew that something had gone wrong. One woman stood by the ambulance, sobbing as two body bags were carried into the vehicle. Taking another look around, Stryker noticed blood stains on the ground, and the grim expressions worn by his fellow officers. His heart fell, and he cursed himself for not getting there in time. Clearing his throat, he questioned the nearest officer about the crime.

"Well sir," the young policeman began solemnly. "From what we've been told, the thief was a man in a black ski mask who came into the store demanding money. After the cashier emptied the register, he was shot three times in the chest." He sighed, and pointed over to the crying woman. "He also shot that woman's sister, and then stole their car. Everything's all fucked up, Sir."

Stryker stared blankly at his subordinate for several moments, processing what he had just been told. "God damn it," he growled. His hands clenched into fists, and his knuckles turned white. "I should have been here. I should have fucking been here. I could have stopped him. I could have..."

The younger officer put a reassuring hand on Stryker's shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done, Sir. Please, go home and rest. We've already put an APB out on the stolen car, and there are several officers patrolling the streets as we speak. He won't make it far, and I promise he will pay for his crimes."

Stryker glanced over at the woman, who now lay in the fetal position on the ground. The paramedics tried to help her to her feet, but she wouldn't budge. She just lay there and sobbed, begging God to give her sister back. He had never felt more guilt in his life. He turned away from the scene, shaken.

"Sir?"

No answer.

"S-sir?"

"I'm fine," Stryker grunted. And he walked away without another word.

After walking around aimlessly for almost an hour, Stryker found himself standing in front of a bar. He looked in through the window; the place was practically empty. Quiet country music was playing on the radio, and the bartender, a pretty brunette woman, stood behind the bar polishing shot glasses. "Fuck it," Stryker murmured. "I could use a drink." He opened the door and walked in, recieving dirty looks from some of the patrons. But the bartender didn't even seem fazed.

"Howdy, officer. Come on in." She smiled brightly at him, and he crossed the room and took a seat at the bar, directly across from her. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a beer please," he sighed.

She shook her head. "Something tells me you're gonna need something a bit stronger than that." She set a glass in front of him a grabbed a bottle of whiskey, pouring him a drink. "Rough day?"

"You could say that," he replied, downing the liquor in one gulp.

She poured him another, and when he protested, she simply said, "It's on the house." So he shrugged and drank it. This continued for some time, and soon he was extremely drunk. "So, handsome, you gonna tell me what's been troubling you?"

Stryker took a sip from his drink, remaining quiet for a long moment. "Two people were killed tonight," he started. "A cashier at some shitty convenience store, and a young woman's sister. Some thug shot them dead for nothing more than a few bucks and a ride home." Stryker smiled at this, the alcohol clearly taking its toll. But his expression quickly turned solemn again, and he regretted the joke. "Here's the thing. My whole life, I've wanted to help people. That's why I became a cop. I wanted to do good things. So I worked my ass off, and I endured things most people couldn't imagine. I did all of this, and more, just so I could help make the world a better place." He frowned, thinking back to some long-lost memory. When he came back to his senses, he continued. "Get this," he whispered. "I even saved the world once." He chuckled, giddy with intoxication. "Oh, yeah. A bunch of us fought in this tournament, against another world. We put our lives on the line to protect the Earth, and nobody even knows about it. Because of what we did, our world is safe. We're fucking heroes." He paused, taking a long drink from his glass. When he spoke again, all amusement was gone from his voice. "So tell me something," he frowned. "How is it that a man who can do all that, can't stop one asshole with a gun from hurting innocent people?" The woman stared silently at him, unable to think of a response. Stryker shook his head. "You know what, don't worry about it. I'm sorry. Don't know where that came from." He stood up, digging in his pocket, and through a wad of bills down on the bar. "Thanks for the drinks. I gotta go." And he stumbled out into the chilly night air, feeling worse than he had before.

_**A/N: Don't really know where I was going with this. Hm...just felt like we needed some sadness up in this bitch. Lmao. As always, please review.**_


End file.
